


TYL TYB TMI

by phoenixjustice



Series: adult!Lambo/Tsuna drabble-verse [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Ten Year Bazooka, Ten Years Later!Lambo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set-post TYL!arc. L27 Lambo/Tsuna .</p><p>Adult Lambo looked just as startled as HE did, and his face was kind of red, and...where was his shirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TYL TYB TMI

~*~ TYL + TYB = TMI ~*~

KABOOM!

Tsuna looks up startled as Adult Lambo appears in the place where Lambo  
had just sat, crying, shooting the Ten Year Bazooka at himself. Adult  
Lambo looked just as startled as HE did, and his face was kind of red,  
and...where was his shirt?

And...was that what he thought was on Adult Lambo's neck?

"Er..." started Tsuna, unsure of just what to say. But Adult Lambo had  
no such problems.

"Why are you all the way over there?!" He walks over hurriedly to Tsuna.  
"And why is your shirt still on?"

Wait...WHAT?!

Tsuna blushes crimson.

~*~


End file.
